Nuevos Gustos
by Amandu
Summary: ¡¡¡Capítulo seis, al fin! Aoshi... ¿quién en verdad es? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de Robin? Descúbranlo.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es algo extraña, no me maten, mi antiguo nick era AmandÚ! Eso no importa ¬¬, solo espero que es guste esta historia, muchas gracias

Nuevos Gustos.

-Primer capítulo: Comenzando a probar.

Era un día tranquilo de brisas frescas, no había criminal quien – por ahora – enfrentaba la justicia, los titanes aprovechaban sus horas de descanso, Beast Boy junto a Cyborg jugaban con los videojuegos, Starfire vestía a Silkie y lo cuidaba al igual que un muñeco, Raven leía un libro en su habitación y Robin comía en la cocina, era un día tranquilo.  
- ¡Rayos – gritó el titán verde -, este juego está malo! ò.ó  
- Malo es tu cerebro. ¡Gane! – Chilló Cyborg con una sonrisa.  
- No es justo T-T  
- Si lo es - dijo levantándose -, me voy a mi habitación – cruzó la puerta y se fue.  
- Robin – aportó Beast Boy -, ¿jugamos?  
- Ahora no – respondió el titán enmascarado -, tengo cosas que hacer, cosas importantes – dicho esto, salió de la torre T.  
- ¿Querrá – pensaba Beast Boy – Starfire jugar conmigo? - desapareció por la puerta que dirige a las habitaciones.  
Por las calles de Jump City, el líder titán caminaba sin rumbo fijo, desde ese día que vio por la televisión a esa joven que anunciaba una nueva tienda, tenía ganas de conocerla (N/A: conocer la tienda, obviamente), estaba apunto de entrar cuando vio a una niña llorando a unas cuantas cuadras, se acercó a ella y le preguntó:  
- ¿Qué pasa, niñita? (N/A: que dulce, ¿no? xD!).  
- Estoy perdida, no encuentro a mi mamá, señor Robin – explicó la niña abrazando al titán.  
- Ya veo – la tomó en sus brazos -, ¿cómo te llamas tú y tu mamá?

- Mi nombre es Naoko Yanasigisawa y el de mi madre es Nadeshiko Kinomoto.  
Robin iba preguntando a la persona que se le pareciera al frente, hasta que – ya cansado – gritó:  
- ¡¡¡Nadeshiko, tu hija, Naoko te está buscando! – Sin obtener respuesta, volvió a gritar - ¡¡¡Nadeshiko, Naoko te busca! – de la nada, una joven de cartera, venía corriendo adonde estaba Robin.  
- ¿Tú eres el que gritaba mi nombre?  
- Sí – le respondió el titán a la joven de cartera -, ¿es su hija, ella?   
- ¡Sí! – gritó Nadeshiko abrazando a Naoko – Mi niña, gracias, joven, gracias.  
- Por nada – asintió con una sonrisa.  
- Como premio, vendrás a mi tienda, la que inauguré hoy – dijo Nadeshiko acariciando la cabeza de su hija.  
- Justo iba entrando a su tienda cuando Naoko estaba llorando, muchas gracias.  
- Por nada.

- Señor Robin – aportó la pequeña-, tomé – le entregó un perfume para mujer -, es deliciosa, de olor a frambuesa, debería probarlo n.n  
- Naoko, el es hombre n.nU  
- No importa, señora Kinomoto – tomó la colonia y la guardo en su bolsillo.  
Se fueron a la tienda y Nadeshiko dejo que Robin se llevara lo que quiera, salvo, no toda la tienda, era para hombres y mujeres, lentamente, el titán enmascarado se acercó a ver las pulseras (N/A: conste que las pulseras son para hombres y mujeres), vio una de color marrón con pequeñas piedras rosadas, algo en él le decía que debía comprarla, vio otra de color roja bien afeminada, sus ojos detrás del antifaz comenzaron a brillar, le dijo al señor que le pasara las pulseras que había visto, una vez ''compradas'', se las puso, se pasó toda la tarde en la tienda, ya era hora de irse, Nadeshiko con Naoko le dieron la despedida y sus números telefónicos, una vez que entró a la torre, todos lo miraron con caras de: '' ¿Y esas cosas?  
- Amigo Robin – dijo la tamaraneana desde el sillón - ¿dónde estabas y dónde conseguiste esas cosas?  
- Es una larga historia, Star.  
- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – agregó Beast Boy en coro con Cyborg.  
- No sabía que te gustaba ocupar pulseras, Robin – hizo su aparición Raven desde la cocina.  
- Eh…yo…me gustaron, bueno, tengo que ir a mi habitación – desapareció por la puerta corrediza.  
Entró en su habitación y comenzó a probar los perfumes que se ''compró'' y él que le regaló la pequeña Naoko, todos eran olores a fruta, uno de manzana, otro de naranja, cereza, frutilla, durazno, damasco...ya estoy fantaseando ¬¬, Robin quedó fascinado con tantos aromas, perfumó toda su habitación y a él mismo, se probó la remera escotadísima de color púrpura que ''compró'', también el short rojo, todo lo quedaba de maravilla, se sentía tan vivo, tan alegre, tan…¿afeminado? Luego de fantasear un rato, se quedó dormido con un pijama entero de color blanco, claro que sacó también su osito rosado de dormir de la bolsa y se acostó con él.

Seeeh xD! Está rara, pero ya verán que el raro aquí es Robin xD! Nos vemos y tomen lemon soda xD! Nahh, ni me gusta el lemon, nos vemos   
PD: ¿Quieren que ponga parejas? Si a alguien le gusta el anime, me puede decir, si quiere que en esta historia salga ese personaje que tanto les gusta de anime, me dice. Nos vemos…ahora sí que sí


	2. Tuto San

Gracias por darme una oportunidad 

Nuevos Gustos.

- Segundo capítulo: Tuto - San

El sol comenzaba a salir en Jump City, poco a poco el líder de los Teen Titans, comenzaba a abrir sus ojos celestes, su osito rosado con una humita roja en su cuello estaba todo aplastado (N/A: Robin se movía mucho en la noche), se sentó lentamente en la cama y tomo entre sus brazos al osito como si fuera un bebé.  
- ¿Cómo dormiste, Tuto – San? – preguntó Robin a su oso (N/A: Clases de anime con Amandu: San: viejo, de mayor edad, respeto – Kun: joven – Chan: de cariño – Tuto: el nombre del oso de Robin, derivado de la palabra sueño en Chile. Ejemplo: Tuto – Kun (joven) Tuto – Chan (de cariño) Tuto – San (viejo, respeto)).  
Robin lo dejó sentado – al igual que él – en la cama, el petirrojo buscaba su antifaz, no estaba en el velador, tampoco en el suelo ni en las bolsas.  
- Tuto – San, ¿has visto mi antifaz? – el oso se inclinó hacia el lado izquierdo lentamente, hasta que quedó totalmente acostado sobre la cama con su cabeza colgando - ¿dices que está debajo de la cama, Tuto - San? – Rápidamente, Robin comenzó a buscar debajo de la cama y ahí estaba su querido antifaz, lentamente se lo puso – Gracias, Tuto – San, los otros titanes tienen que conocerte, serás muy buen amigo de Starfire.  
Dicho esto, comenzó a vestirse, se puso una remera negra sin mangas escotada, podía mostrar su abdomen, un short negro bastante corto, con un cinturón blanco bien afeminado, una chaqueta a lo Seto Kaiba amarilla (N/A: No sé describir esa chaqueta, ponen en Google: Seto Kaiba y verán una gran chaqueta que usa, claro que Robin la tiene amarilla) y naranja por dentro, botas negras que le llegaban mucho más debajo de las rodillas con ''cordones cafés'' y unos guantes negros a lo Aenoch (N/A: Guantes cortos sin dedos), con esa tenida, bajó al lobby junto con Tuto – San, lo llevaba en brazos al igual que un bebé, una vez entrando al lobby, todo lo quedaron mirando con cara de: ¿Y este? O-o

- Robin, ¿dónde conseguiste esa tenida? 0.0 – preguntó Beast Boy con una taza de leche de tofu en su mano.  
- En la nueva tienda, tengo a alguien quien quiere conocerlos…  
- ¿Quién, amigo Robin? – Es obvio quien dijo eso ¬¬  
- ¡¡TUTO – SAN! – gritó mostrando a su osito.  
- 0.0 o.o ¡Hahahahahahhahaha! – rieron todos menos Raven, quien todavía seguía durmiendo en su habitación.  
- ¡No se rían de Tuto – San, el es mi amigo! – aseguraba Robin abrazando a su osito.  
- Robin – dijo Cyborg -, desde ayer estas extraño, dinos que pasa, es una chica, ¿no?  
Esa frase le congeló el corazón a Starfire.  
- ¿Chica? – Preguntó nuevamente Beast Boy – Robin está enamorado de Starfire.  
- Amigo verde, que cosas dices U/U – se pudo notar un leve sonrojo en la extraterrestre, claro que Robin no lo tomó con mucha importancia.  
- Yo no estoy enamorado de Starfire, bueno, tengo que ir nuevamente a esa tienda, la dueña y su hija me invitaron a comer, chao – el titán junto a Tuto – San -, corrió a una velocidad enorme hacia la puerta de la torre y desapareció.  
- No me ama - pensaba la tamaraneana en silencio -. Amigos míos, el desayuno me hizo mal, me voy a mi recámara – se fue levitando con la cabeza agachada hacia la puerta.  
- Pero…no comiste nada… - Starfire no alcanzó a oír a sus amigos, ya estaba en el pasillo.  
Por las calles de Jump City, el líder titán caminaba junto a su oso, lo llevaba en una mano, lentamente entró a la tienda, se acercó a ver las ropas (N/A: Conste que esta tienda es de hombres y mujeres), vio una que le gusto (N/A: No les diré cual es, ya verán en el próximo capítulo…), la tomó y se la fue a probar, le quedaba de maravilla, pasa un buen rato comprando cosas, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.  
- Señora Kinomoto, ¿cómo ha estado? – preguntó Robin.  
- Muy bien.  
- Hola, señor Robin – saludó Naoko -, que lindo osito tiene, ¿cómo se llama?  
- Hija, el es un hombre n.nU  
- Se llama Tuto – San, ¿no es lindo?  
- Sí, señor Robin – asintió la pequeña.  
- Ya veo... ¿vamos a comer? – dijo Nadeshiko.  
- Claro, señora Kinomoto.  
Fueron a una cafetería dentro de la tienda (N/A: es como un mall), se sirvieron helados, Naoko quería una uno de vainilla (N/A: mi sabor preferido), Nadeshiko pidió uno de plátano y Robin uno de frutilla.  
- Mama – dijo Naoko terminado de comer el helado -, ¿puedo ir a jugar a los juegos?  
- Sí, pero solamente a los juegos.  
La niña corrió a su destino, mientras Nadeshiko miraba seriamente a Robin.  
- ¿Necesita algo, señora Kinomoto? – preguntó el petirrojo dándole de comer a su osito.  
- Solo me gustaría saber una cosa…  
- ¿Qué cosa? – nuevamente preguntó.  
- Vi lo que acabas de comprar y también lo que haces con ese oso…  
- …  
- ¿Eres homosexual, travesti o ambos?  
- Yo…

Bueno…hasta ahí lo dejo, me dio flojera xD! Nos vemos.

Para los fans de SxR: No me maten, soy virgen, lo juro por mis hijos adoptados xD! Lo siento si no tuvieron lo que querían u.u, pero habrá una sorpresa en el próximo capítulo.

Para los fans de Robin: ¡¡¡Lo lamento mucho! TTTT

Para los fans de Raven: Sé que no ha hecho mucho aporte, pero ya verán**.**

Saludos a: Chris Mcraven que la quiero mucho y es muy importante para mí, Alexandra S. F. que si no fuera por ella, yo no estuviera aquí, Kerosen tus historias como tú son tan buenas n/n, Santo Pegaso eres una persona cálida y de buen corazón, eso me gusta n.n, Johnn23 tan bueno escritor y poeta como tan buena persona, Ka gracias por tu primer review y toma lemon soda xD! n.n y a Dee que si no fuera por él, mi ánimo estuviera abajo n.n


	3. No es amor, es atracción química

**Me quieren T-T llora de emoción, eso es bueno, aquí les dejo la tercera parte, Robin esta raro, pero todo tiene una razón, para los fans de SxR, hoy es su día de suerte, también pondré un RxR, tranquilos/as, no se peleen por mí, les estoy poniendo mucho ¬¬, aquí va la tercera parte:**

Nuevos Gustos.  
  
- Tercer Capítulo: No es amor, es atracción química.

- No tengas miedo, respóndeme – susurró Nadeshiko.  
- Yo...no lo sé – reconoció Robin abrazando a Tuto – San -, hay una titán...que es muy bonita e inocente, tiene unos ojos verdes, cabello rojo y su sonrisa hace que mi cuerpo se erice.  
- Robin, yo soy psicóloga, puedo ayudarte, no temas.  
El líder titán abrazó a Nadeshiko y lloró en su regazo, él tenía miedo, miedo de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que pasaría, miedo de todo, la señora Kinomoto le entregó una tarjeta en donde salía la dirección de su consulta y el teléfono, él la toó y la guardó en su bolsillo, se despidió de la señora y también de su hija, tomó sus cosas, se puso en su pecho a Tuto – San (N/A: Como los canguros) y se fue.  
Por la calles, todos lo miraban y murmuraban cosas, no le tomo mucho importancia, solo quería llegar a la torre y conversar con aquella persona, una vez que entró, se fijó que Raven estaba en el sillón durmiendo (N/A: Pa' mi que se fue de parranda xD!), se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, claro que cierta tamaraneana los miraba desde la cocina con el corazón destrozado.  
Por la noche, Robin tocó la puerta de Starfire, al no tener respuesta, entró a la habitación, pude ver a su amiga llorando en su cama, se veía tan triste y deprimida.  
- Star, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó el petirrojo asustado.  
- Nada que te interese – respondió tapándose con una almohada todo su rostro.  
- Necesito saber que te pasa, no me quedaré tranquilo, ¿fue por mi culpa?  
- Sí.  
Robin sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.  
- ¿Qué te hice?  
- Robin – dijo Starfire mirándolo a la cara -, yo te amo, pero cuando dijiste que no me amabas y hoy besaste en la frente a nuestra amiga Raven, mi corazón se congeló, es un cristal que poco a poco se va rompiendo.  
- Starfire, yo te amo a ti y a nadie más – la tomó de la cintura y la besó.  
La joven no podía creer lo que había escuchado, lo que estaba haciendo y lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir (N/A: No vallan a pensar mal ¬¬), poco a poco, Starfire se fue cayendo hacia su cama, pero aún Robin seguía besándola (N/A: No va a pasar nada), el petirrojo encima de ella, le susurraba que la amaba, que nunca la dejaría, que nunca más la iba a dejar sola, una vez que se separaron, él la miró con ternura y se levantó.  
- Robin, ¿adónde vas?  
- Me voy a mi habitación, buenas noches, mi linda Star n.n  
- ¿Eh? Buenas noches n/n  
Una vez que salió de la habitación de la tamaraneana, entró a la suya y se acostó con Tuto – San, comenzó a recordar lo que había hecho, se arrepentía a cada momento, lo que sentía hacia Starfire y Raven era...atracción química. 


	4. Karaoke

**Les agradezco a todos, lo siento si este capítulo no es muy interesante, lo que pasa en que estoy muy triste y parece que cuando estoy así, me sube la inspiración en otro sentido...mejor no les quito más tiempo.**

Nuevos Gustos.

- Cuarto capítulo: Karaoke.

**El sol emanaba sus rayos sobre Jump City, Raven se despertaba de su sueño en el sofá, claro que no recordaba que hacía ahí y porque sentía su frente con olor a frutilla (N/A: Robin había comido helado de frutilla...), se puso de pie y fue a servirse algo de beber, se preparaba su té de hierbas, cuando sintió que algo la abrazó por detrás...  
- ¿Robin? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame 0/0 – ordenó la joven gótica dándose vuelta.  
- Pero... ¿acaso no quieres? – preguntó el joven con tono serio.  
- Claro que no...Suéltame, si alguien nos ve, va a pensar mal.  
- Eso es lo que quiero que pase – el joven besó los labios finos de Raven.  
La joven titán sintió como su corazón palpitaba a mil, le pegó un rodillazo en la parte genital de Robin, él se hincó y se abrazó a sí mismo lleno de dolor.  
- Raven... ¿por - qué hi-cis-te eso?  
- ¿Será por qué no querías soltarme? Piensa dos veces antes de hacer las cosas – dicho esto, tomó su té y se fue por la puerta que lleva a las habitaciones.**

**- ¿Qué te pasó, amigo Robin? n/n – dijo cierta tamaraneana entrando al lobby (N/A: Gracias hermana Chris Mcraven).  
- Raven me pegó en mi parte genital, pero ya estoy mejor...creo – explicó el líder titán poniéndose de pie.  
- Robin – Starfire abrazó a su ''amigo'' -, te quiero.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Quererme? Yo también, Star o.ô, pero ahora tengo que ir a probarme el traje nuevo, nos vemos – desapareció por el pasillo.  
Entró a su habitación y pudo ver a Tuto – Chan (N/A: Tuto – Chan, Kun, San...para mí lo mismo) sentado en su cama.  
- Tuto – Chan – dijo Robin excitado (N/A: La palabra excitar tiene muchos significados, yo lo estoy tomando ahora como: inquietarse) -, mira el traje de estudiante que me compré – se lo colocó rápidamente, claro que le quedaba un poco sexy y escotado -, me gusta la falda, ¿no es lindo? Claro que se ve más linda la flor de girasol en mi cabello, no, mejor la blusa blanca con el cuello azul y la corbata roja, no, no, no, las zapatillas celestes con blanco y unas panties cortas, la falda azul, no, no, no, ¡todo es lindo! Me encanta, bueno, Tuto – Chan, yo voy a pasear, nos vemos y pórtate bien – salió de su habitación dándole un beso en la frente a su oso.  
Por los pasillos, vio a Beast Boy que hablaba con Cyborg, no le interesó saber el tema y siguió hacia su destino, al entrar al lobby, vio a Raven molesta y a Starfire feliz, él joven titán siguió ignorando al que viniera en su camino, claro que todos vieron la tenida de Robin y quedaron: ¡PLOP!  
Atravesó la puerta de la torre y se fue, quiso pasar a la tienda de Kinomoto, pero le dio flojera, vio a lo lejos un almacén/restaurante lleno de gente, entró haciendo que todos voltearan, unas carcajadas se pudieron oír, Robin no le tomó mucha importancia y pudo distinguir a los lejos un micrófono, era un concurso de Karaoke, tomó el aparato y en una pantalla salían unas letras con la canción: I'm too sexy (N/A: la que no la conoce, visite: ****http/ ¬¬, sale el traje de Robin y en esa serie me inspiré con otra historia para hacer esta, viva el yaoi y la serie Gravitation).  
- Oye, chico o chica – dijo una joven que se acercó a Robin -, si quieres cantar, comienza y yo te ponga la melodía, mi nombre es Dhamar.  
- Gracias, Dhamar, lindo nombre y soy un hombre...ponme la melodía. ¡QUIERO CANTAR!  
Dhamar comenzó a presentar a Robin, todos aplaudieron y la joven le dio la señal para que cantara: Puedes comenzar.**

**- I'm Too Sexy For My Love  
Too Sexy For My Love  
Love's Going To Leave**

I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt  
Too Sexy For My Shirt  
So Sexy It Hurts  
(quick "And") I'm Too Sexy For Milan  
Too Sexy For Milan  
New York And Japan

I'm Too Sexy For Your Party  
Too Sexy For Your Party  
No Way I'm Disco Dancing

I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean  
And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk  
Yeah On The Catwalk  
On The Catwalk Yeah  
I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk

I'm Too Sexy For My Car  
Too Sexy For My Car  
Too Sexy By Far  
(quick "And")I'm Too Sexy For My Hat  
Too Sexy For My Hat  
What Ya Think About That

I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean  
And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk  
Yeah On The Catwalk  
On The Catwalk Yeah  
I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk

Too Sexy For My  
Too Sexy For My  
Too Sexy For My

I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean  
And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk  
Yeah On The Catwalk  
Yeah On The Catwalk Yeah  
I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk

I'm Too Sexy For My Cat  
Too Sexy For My Cat  
Poor Pussy  
Poor Pussy Cat  
I'm Too Sexy For My Love  
Too Sexy For My Love  
Love's Going To Leave Me

And I'm Too Sexy For This Song  
(N/A: La traducción de esta canción es muy buena).  
Todos aplaudieron por la voz cálida del titán, claro que n joven lo miraba con mirada pícara...  


**Nos vemos.**


	5. Robin

**Hola, aparte de decirles que estoy traumatizada por una fotos hentais (hentai: pornografía en caricaturas o animes) que se me aparecieron de los Teen Titans, estoy... asustada, traumatizada y bien...creo o.oU, no entraré en más detalles ¬¬  
**

**Nuevos Gustos.**

- Quinto capítulo: Robin...  


**Ya era de noche, Robin dormía junto con Tuto – Chan en su cama, repentinamente se despertó el líder de los titanes y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido hoy, cuando el chico de mirada pícara se le acercó a él, cuando ese chico le dijo que se llamaba Aoshi, cuando el joven lo besó y Robin le respondió solamente por inercia, se había arrepentido de haberle correspondido, una vez que se separaron, el titán se fue corriendo y llorando a la torre., tenía miedo, sintió que alguien tocaba, la puerta, se puso de pie y pudo sentir a una Starfire confusa y triste, se colocó el antifaz y abrió.  
- Star, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó el líder dejándola pasar y se sentaron en la cama.  
- Eso es lo que quiero saber, amigo Robin, la pregunta es: ¿qué es lo que te pasa a ti?  
- A mí nada, estoy bien y normal como siempre, Star.  
- ¡MENTIRA! – Gritó para terminarlo en un susurro -, esa noche en que me besaste, me dijiste que me amabas y ahora te andas vistiendo como mujer, amigo Robin...¿te gusta algún hombre...?  
- 0/0 Star, yo no soy raro, solo...  
- Yo te amo.  
- Eso ya lo sé, Star, yo también te amo.  
- ¡NO! Tú no me amas, amas a nuestra amiga Raven.  
- ¿A ella? No, no la amo, solo...la besé por impulso.  
- ...  
- Star...  
- ...  
- Mírame – la tomo de la barbilla -, tranquila, no estas sola.  
- Yo – volteó – no estoy sola.  
- Míralo – Robin tomó a Tuto – Kun, Starfire volteó a ver al oso -, yo no me resisto a esta carita.  
Se pudo ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la tamaraneana.  
- Robin – Starfire lo abrazó -, no me importa si tiene otros gustos, te seguiré queriendo como un amigo.  
- Star...el único gusto que no ha cambiado en mí...eres tú – el enmascarado acercó su rostro a la tamaraneana y la besó.  
El beso no fue tan largo, al separarse, Starfire se sonrojó y Robin la abrazó.  
- Robin...**

**- ¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo y Tuto – Kun?**

**- Sí.**

**Ambos se acostaron y Robin se iba quitando el antifaz, Starfire pudo ver unos ojos celestes que la miraban intensamente, se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados y juntos.**

Corto, pero lindo , nos vemos y no me maten.

  



	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, volví después de una depresión que se llama escuela xD, no saben lo que se siente T.T, más encima cuando se acercan los exámenes, Kerosen, amigo, te compadezco T.T**

**Nuevos Gustos.**

**- Sexto Capítulo.**

**Los rayos del sol iluminaban Jump City, Robin despertaba lentamente, viendo como su tamaraneana dormía placidamente, se levantó poco a poco para que no se despertara.  
- Robin... - susurraba Starfire ente sueños.  
- Star... - besó la frente de ella y se salió de la cama.  
Se vistió rápidamente con el mismo traje de líder que siempre ocupa, se colocó su antifaz y salió de la habitación.  
- Al fin - dijo Beast Boy viendo a Robin entrando al lobby - volviste hacer el mismo.  
- No tengo tiempo para rodeos - explicó el petirrojo saliendo de la torre.  
Robin corría por las calles de Jump City hacia el almacén/restaurante que había visitado el otro día, debía arreglar cuentas con el joven que se besó ese día, entró lentamente, no había casi nadie, pero ese chico que lo besó la otra vez estaba sentado bebiendo una cerveza, el petirrojo se acercó a él y tomo asiento.  
- ¡ROBIN! - gritó Aoshi (N/A: El joven que besó a Robin en el capítulo 4: "Karaoke").  
- Etto (N/A: Es como decir: Eh...este...Tartamudear)...etto...Aoshi - susurró el petirrojo.  
- ¿Sí? - preguntó el joven de cabello verde (N/A: Aoshi tiene el cabello verde y corto :b).  
- Ese beso que nos dimos, solo fue de inercia, no siento nada por ti - sus palabras fueron nerviosas.  
- ¿Nada¿Siquiera un poco? - preguntaba Aoshi.  
- No, Aoshi, no ciento nada, solo quería aclararte eso.  
- Pero...pero...¿no te acuerdas cuando corríamos por el prado verde tomados de la mano?**

**- Nos conocimos ayer, Aoshi ¬¬ - respondió Robin molesto.  
- ¿Cuándo te me declaraste en griego?  
- No se hablar en griego, Aoshi ¬¬  
- ¿Cuándo me regalaste mi gata con mucho amor?  
- No tengo dinero para animales, Aoshi ¬¬  
- ¡Waaaaa! - gritó el chico de cabello verde - Te voy a acusar a mi hermana mayor y te dará una paliza.  
- Aoshi, primero: Me conociste el otro día. Segundo: Te besé por inercia, estaba confundido y triste por algo que no te incumbe. Tercero: No le tengo miedo a tu hermana. Y cuarto¡NO ACTUES COMO UN NIÑO DE DIEZ! - dicho esto se fue.  
Robin entró a la torre un poco alterado y se encontró con una Starfire enojada.  
- Star...yo tenía que hacer una diligencia - se excusó el petirrojo.  
- ¿Eso era más importante que yo?  
- No, no, no¿cómo crees?**

- Me dejaste sola, amigo Robin.  
- Esque...lo siento T.T  
- No - negó con la cabeza la tamaraneana.  
- Te bailaré "La cucaracha" si me perdonas.  
- Está bien, te perdono - le sonrió -, apuesto que te fuiste en la mañana para hacerme un regalo¿no? Que lindo eres n.n  
- Etto...etto...sí n.nU - Robin retrocedió unos pasos.  
- ¿Qué me compraste? Eres un primor n.n  
- Te compré un...etto...un vestido n.nU  
- ¡Awww! - gritó Starfire - Eres un amor - lo abrazó -, gracias, amigo Robin.  
- De nada n.nU, pero no me llames más así, solo dime Robin o como quieras  
- Está bien - le dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue levitando por la puerta hacia las habitaciones.  
- ¿Ahora como voy a salir de esta? - pensaba en silencio Robin.  
_Jump City...casa de Aoshi...  
_- ¡¡BUUUUUUUAAAAAAA!! - lloraba Aoshi en su cama - ¡Y LUEGO ME DIJO QUE ACTUABA COMO UN NIÑO DE DIEZ! - abrazó a su conejo de peluche.  
- Hermano - respondió Mika, hermana de Aoshi -...desde pequeño te hacen sufrir los hombres y yo siempre tengo que defenderte, pero esta vez te toca a ti.  
- Sin mi hermana no puedo hacer nada T.T  
- Que lástima - rió Mika -, dile a ese tal Robin que se busque otro pleito.  
- Es un titán, seguro me va a mandar a volar a la mierda de mundo T.T  
- ¿Quién te mandó a besarlo? ¬¬  
- Esque se veía tan bonito vestido como mujer, la suavidad de sus labios me hicieron alargar el beso, me correspondió, pero me dijo que lo había hecho por inercia. ¡¡Buuaa!! - volvió a romper en llanto.  
- No sé que haré contigo u.ú - suspiró Mika -, será mejor que Nadeshiko te consuele, es sicóloga.  
- No, mi tía, no T.T - Aoshi se ocultó bajo una almohada.  
- Además va a comenzar el invierno, así podrás hacer muñecos de nieve.  
- Púdrete ¬¬  
- Que pesado eres, Aoshi, Nadeshiko Kinomoto te va a castigar muy fuerte ù.ú - se va de la habitación.

**- Como me gustaría contarte la verdad, hermana - pensaba el chico de cabello verde abrazando a su conejo.  
_Torre T..._**

**- ¡En esta esquina - gritaba Cyborg en el lobby -, Chico Bestia con 100 Kg. Y 1 Cm!  
- Oye ¬¬ - dijo el titán verde.  
- Y en esta otra esquina, Raven con...  
- Ni te atrevas ò.ó - amenazó la gótica.  
- Contrincantes...¡SUS TURNOS!**

**- ¿Qué significa...? - no alcanzó a preguntar Raven por Beast Boy que la agarraba de una pierna haciendo que se cayera.  
- ¿Te rindes? - preguntó el titán verde.  
- No ¬¬ - lo tomó del cuello y lo mando a volar a la cocina.  
- ¡Ganadora...RAVEN!  
- Son unos... - fue interrumpida nuevamente, pero esta vez por la alarma.  
- ¡Titanes, al ataque! - anunció Robin saliendo todos juntos de la torre.  
- ¿Se fueron? - preguntó una voz masculina.  
- Sí... - respondió otra voz con una sonrisa.  
**

* * *

**Perdonen por a tardanza y por lo aburrido que está el capítulo, esque no tenía mucha inspiración, pero les prometo que para la próxima estará mejor.  
**

* * *

**PD: Tengo un programa para hacer imágenes, el que quiera me dice, Sayo (sayonara).**

******  
**


End file.
